


Space Struggles

by RipFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Lance, Have some Klance Smut, M/M, Pleasegivemefeedback, SorryI'mbadatsmut, Sub Keith, This is a one-shot, Top Lance, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipFandomTrash/pseuds/RipFandomTrash
Summary: Keith borrows some books from Allura and gets more or less walked in on by an almost concerned Lance.





	Space Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own voltron or any of it's characters. If I missed something in the tags let me know and I will fix it asap.

The hours absorbed in books had been well spent for Keith. The pages soft with age and the scent comforting and almost home like. The content however often left him confused, emotionally. His chest usually felt constricted in a tight, pained manor. One that could only be explained by the simple term of loneliness. Not the sort of loneliness that came with being separated from a loved one, but the kind that struck from not having anyone to truly miss. Currently, Keith was laying on the floor of the lounge room, a book marked by his thumb and resting on his chest. His head was being supported but the arm he used as a pillow, bent in such a way that he was able to comfortably lay on his back. Keith’s brow was tight in thought, how much had he been forced to miss out on? What could have been different if he had stayed, if he hadn’t become a Paladin of Voltron? Would he have found love? Could he have stayed at the Garrison? Could he have made a future for himself? Well...he’d never know now. At this rate he was going to die alone and a virgin. Not just a virgin of sex but well, of every sort of intimacy. He’d never been kissed, never dated anyone, never even held someone’s hand, sex was far from a possibility with his record. At this point his hand was probably his best friend when it came to that sort of thing.   
Lance had wandered in shortly after, his brows raising in surprise at the book in Keith’s hand.   
“I didn’t know you read Mullet.” Keith let out a long, slow breath as he looked up at his fellow paladin. The two had become more accustomed to each other, the short time in which Shiro was gone had pulled them closer, they weren’t best friends or anything, more so close acquaintances. Lance leaned over and snatched the book from Keith, musing over the cover and skimming through the page Keith left off on. Keith was rather against that, trying to snag it back and very quickly on his feet. Oh great, not only does he know I waste hours of my time reading, but now he’s going to think I’m perverted or something….The scene he’d left off on had been a romantic, rather intimate sex scene, the main characters wrapped up in each others arms and very busy. ‘This is what I get for borrowing books from Allura…’ His face reddened as Lance put the book down, marking his place with a loose napkin.   
The blue paladin titled his head to the side as he watched Keith, his brows coming together in a similar look to concern. He wasn’t mocking or teasing as he spoke, even his voice held a note of concern.   
“We’re all the way out here in basically the middle of nowhere...and you’re torturing yourself with romance novels?” Keith only frowned more, doing his damndest not to stutter.  
“I’m not torturing myself. What makes you say that!?” He couldn’t help the outburst, mostly due to embarrassment. Lance was still unusually calm for his normal air.  
“I say that because just reading that page made my pants uncomfortable. So I can’t help but feel like books of that sort of thing do much worse for you and I’ve never even seen you hug anyone. Not in a relation sort of way.”   
Keith let the words sink in for a moment, his defensiveness going down a bit. Letting his mind go back to his earlier thoughts he watched Lance for a moment.   
“Lance, have you ever kissed anyone?” Lance seemed a little caught off guard despite his usual flirtations but answered nonetheless.  
“Kissed, yes. Much farther than that, no.” Keith gave a small nod before he spoke again.  
“How much further than kissing have you gone?” He couldn’t help his sudden curiosity and slight bit of envy. Lance watched him for a moment and gave a interested sort of smile.   
“Why? Do you want to find out Mullet?” Keith couldn’t help but see a small possibility, an opportunity at that.  
“Is that an offer?” His own words surprised him despite his best efforts to hide it. Lance smirked a little, a slight bit of red hitting his cheeks.  
“Do you want it to be?”   
The best the dark haired male could do was give a small nod before Lance connected their lips, a flash of heat immediately hitting Keith’s body. Not entirely sure what to do with himself, he did his best to mimic Lance’s movements, his arms wrapping around Lance’s neck. Before long Lance’s tongue slid against his lower lip, catching him by surprise but not enough for him to pull back. Unsurly, Keith opened his mouth a little and let out a soft moan as Lance’s tongue claimed his mouth. If sensory overload was ever going to get him, now was it. His body throbbed with emotions he’d never really felt before, an erection starting to press against his pants. God why was this so good, not quite like the books but far from bad. Lance was the first to pull back, keeping the lips very, very close as he murmured just loud enough for Keith to hear.   
“What else do you want me to do to you Mullet?” One of Lance’s hands traveled up to the back of Keith’s head and gave a gentle yet rough tug on a strand of his hair, causing a surprised gasp to escape his lips as he caught his breath, now very flushed and very turned on.   
Letting his eyes drift open to look up at Lance, Keith’s teeth slowly drew over his lower lip, heat radiating off his body like a furnace. Lance only grinned in return, leaning down a tad to murmur in his ear,   
“We can take this back to my room. From the look of it, you still want more, huh Mullet?” His tone was almost teasing but not mocking, a bit of need slipping through in the Blue paladins voice. Keith flushed, the color spreading to his ears.  
“You don’t look done either Lover Boy. And if you want me that bad then take me.” Keith gently nibbled down Lance’s earlobe, his breath hot against Lance’s sensitive skin. Visible shivering, Lance gently pressed against Keith, trapping him between the wall and his own body as he placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s throat, his voice dropping a tone.  
“Don’t tempt me. I can’t promise I’ll play nice~.” Keith let a hand slide into Lance’s shorter hair, his breath catching from Lance’s soft lips on his neck.   
“Mmm maybe I don't want you to play nice.” Keith's voice was still quiet as they parted a little. Lance released a ragged breath and forced himself to step back. Giving a small nod towards the door, the duo briskly left the room and went to Lance’s room, locking the door behind them.  
The second the door locked behind them, Lance picked Keith up, his arms under Keith’s rear as the shorter paladin wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, his legs similarly wrapping around Lance’s hips. Once Keith had secured himself in Lance’s hold, Lance pressed the latter into the wall, hungrily kissing his neck and earning a soft, sweet moan from Keith.   
Somewhere in the mix of heated kisses and soft bites, the pair discarded their shirts and moved to the bed. Keith’s hand was embedded in Lance’s short hair, gripping but not enough to pull as he fought down a moan. It had become a game, a test of will to see who could hold out from moaning the longest and currently Lance was breaking Keith one small hickey at a time. Unbeknownst to Keith, he had a soft spot right under his jaw on the side of his throat. The second Lance’s teeth caught hold of the sensitive patch of skin, Keith could help but gasp and arch into the blue paladin.   
Smirking against Keith’s skin, Lance bit down a little harder before murmuring in the smaller male’s ear, “Do you like that baby?~” A shiver coursed through Keith before he gave a small nod, his face flushed with heat. Biting harder than before, Lance spoke in a lower tone, “I can’t hear you~.” Keith gasped louder and let out a quick and flustered response,  
“A-ahh yes Daddy-” The response caused them both to pause and turn equally red. Lance gently kissed up Keith’s jaw, murmuring in his ear,   
“If you’re sure this is what you want, I’ll have you screaming that or my name by the time we’re done.”Keith bit his lower lip and ran his hand through Lance’s hair.  
“Are you gonna make me beg?” The heat radiating off his body was become intense, almost too much for him to handle past the throbbing in his pants, causing him to whimper. Lance kissed down his chest and sucked over both nipples, Keith melting under him and arching each time. Before long Lance had worked his way down to Keith’s hips, settled between his thighs and waiting for permission to remove Keith’s last articles of clothing. Permission was granted with a small nod of his head, his face flushing more as Lance stripped them both, erections more than evident.   
Both of them panting softly, Lance reconnected their lips in a demanding kiss, slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth, earning him a soft moan as his hands trailed down Keith’s body.   
Keith gently ran his hands up and down Lance’s side, scratching lightly as the kiss deepend. Lance’s weight shifted all to one hand near Keith’s side on the bed, the pair not breaking the kiss before a soft click sounded from Lance’s free hand. Keith didn’t think anything of it until Lance broke the kiss and let his lips hover close to the skin of Keith’s neck, panting softly as he spoke in a lusted voice.  
“Are you sure this is what you want Mullet? I need you to be sure.” Keith panted quietly and took a second to respond, his head spinning from the rush of the kiss.  
“I’m sure.” Lance gave a small nod and gently kissed Keith’s neck, two of his fingers gently brushing his entrance, covered in a cool layer of lube. Keith let out a surprised gasp, Lance murmuring softly,  
“Just relax, I’ll take care of you. If I don’t prep you it’ll be a lot worse later…” Keith gave a small nod and let out a slow breath as Lance slipped the first finger in, Keith reflexively flexing around the digit. It didn’t take much for Keith to relax enough for Lance to slip a second finger in and slowly begin to stretch him, Keith’s face twisting in a mix of pleasure and slight discomfort from the foreign feeling. Within a couple minutes Keith had adjusted enough for Lance to slowly start thrusting his fingers in and out of Keith’s entrance. The red paladin was a moaning mess, his face dripping with sweat and his breath coming in heavy pants. His heart was racing as he spoke, his voice borderline lewd.   
“Fuck, fuck Lance...please..” Lance slowed his movements and planted a gentle kiss on each of Keith’s hips, his voice hot against Keith’s sensitive skin.  
“Please what?” A small smirk emerged on his lips as he watched the longer haired male. Keith let out a small whine in protest to Lance stopping and slowly dragged his teeth across his lower lip. Glancing down at the tanned male, he bit his lip a moment longer before he released his response.   
“Please fuck me..” Lance’s smirked turned into a full blow grin as kissed Keith’s thighs and gently pushed Keith’s legs up so that his knees were bent of either side of Lance’s hips.   
His voice shifting back to a softer tone, he kissed both of Keith’s knees.  
“I’ll start slow and wait until you’re ready. Just let me know when.” Keith gave a small nod, getting a little nervous as Lance slicked some more lube over Keith’s entrance and his dick. Lance moved off the bed, standing right against the edge of it as he gently gripped Keith’s hips and pulled him to the edge. Carefully aligning himself, he kept his hands of Keith’s hips as he slowly pushed the tip inside. Keith gasped at the difference in size compared to Lance’s fingers, his breathing increasing as he fought to stay relaxed at the intrusion. Biting his lip harder than before, he forced himself to let out a slow breath and nodded for Lance to go a little further. Lance of course complied as gently as he could, letting out a low moan as Keith tightened around him,   
“Fuck, Keith, you’re so fucking tight..” Keith moaned quietly and slowly moved his hips back towards Lance, pushing himself further down with a louder moan. Lance watched the other in slight surprise as he took the hint. Carefully pushing the rest of the way in, he stopped and waited for a groaning Keith to adjust. Once the long haired male gave the okay, Lance began to thrust at a slow and even pace, making it as easy on Keith as he could. Keith in returned only winced the first few thrusts, the discomfort quickly turning to pleasure as he began to moan more, becoming a puddle in Lance’s hands. Keith’s voice was broken between moans as he spoke, fighting to get the word(s) out.  
“F-fuck….mmmmm...F-faster..” Lance met the request as soon as it was given, his grip tightening on Keith’s hips as he began to thrust harder and faster, Keith going rigid and arching his back as Lance hit a certain spot, his breath catching in his throat. Lance’s own moans began to get louder as he watched the man under him, fuck, Keith was hotter than he gave him credit for. His voice was thick with lust as he spoke, starting to move faster again.   
“Open your eyes for Daddy?” Keith gripped the sheets hard as his groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back before he managed to open them enough to make eye contact. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep his eyes open with Lance pounding into him, making it that much hotter. Now Lance had a goal, he knew where that spot was and he was going to abuse it. Lifting one of Keith’s legs, he let it drape over his shoulder as he leaned forward, reaching deeper. And a sharp shooter he was, hitting the spot dead on each time. Keith was all but crying out in pleasure, his vision blurring and his moans slurring into one another, barely getting enough air between pleasured sounds.   
“Fuck fuckfuckfuck!” The curses only pushed Lance on as he kept thrusting, Keith screaming his name in response as his orgasm shot through him, the display causing Lance’s to hit him a second later. Slowing his pace drastically, Lance let them both ride out their orgasms and gently stroked Keith’s cheek.   
“You were amazing at that Mullet...hard to believe that was your first time.” His words were met with a quiet groan as Lance pulled out and laid next to Keith. He pulled the smaller male close to his chest and gently peppered his face with kisses. “We’ll clean you up after you get some rest.” With that, Lance pulled a blanket over them and held Keith close as exhaustion took over them like a wave.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeep. Sorry I'm bad at smut...please give me some feedback on what you all think and what I can improve on. First full blown smut I've written so please don't entirely destroy me. None the less, constructive criticism is welcomed. >////////<


End file.
